Blinding Past
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: Ratings may change. He loved her, but he lost her. now, he has found her reincarnation, and she does not love him, She loves a hanyou called Inuyasha. how will he ever get her back, or save her from her destiny? beware language.
1. Insanity

Here's a new story for ya! I think we'll like it.

Enjoy.

-------

She glared down at the cheery pink ribbon. The bell chinked and chimed as she shifted from her kneeling position.

A small diary key and a vial of poison were tied onto the ribbon as well. She felt the primal urge to tear the ribbon apart. To shred it to peices, make it hurt as much as she did. She set it down instead. Forcing her hands to stay in her lap.

Dark, raven hair fell gracefully down her back. Her almost bare, pale skin shone in the moonlight spilling from the curtained window. This was her place. Her refuge.

She grasped the white sheets with thin, slender hands, forcing them not to reach up to tear at her hair. Not to grasp the knife under the pillow and add another scar.

Closing her eyes tight, she took a deep breath and held it.

A slight movement caught her attention, and she didn't turn, only listened for the feint footsteps that would track his approach.

She didn't want him to come. She didn't want him to see her. Not like this.

She stayed, though. Straitening her back, almost formal. This was what she wanted. For him to see her die. He had already killed her, she was just disposing of the body.

Claws scraped the floor as he walked, barefooted. She sighed silently. He was just down the hall, now.

She pulled the plug out of the vial, this was her insurance. She drank the odorless, tasteless liquid, felt it's cool touch down to her stomach.

She picked up the knife, her eyes still closed, and took the first cut. A light brush, just enough to draw blood.

He raced to her room, now, bursting in the shojo to stare Wild-eyed down at her.

She ignored his presence and cut deeper, this time it peirced the vein, for blood spilled over the gash and onto her bare skin.

The poison was making her feel light, almost like she was floating.

He was yelling at her, above her, but his words were distant.

She went to make a third cut on her other wrist, her hand shaking from bloodloss and pain.

"Kagome!" She heard him yell, and the knife was pulled out of her hand.

she laughed up at him. Feeling bubbly, giddy. She was almost there. Almost gone.

"Kagome What are you DOING? Please, stop!" He scramed, pulling her to him. She let herself be enveloped by his scent. Sakura. Such a wild scent. she thought feintly.

"I..I love you Kagome.." She heard him say in her ear.

It startled her. Then she realized something. "No. You don't. You love Shina. I can see it." She said, laughing still.

She grew dizzy as he held her, "No. i LOVED her, I LOVE you Kagome." He whispered in her ear as he tried to stop the bleeding.

She was startled by his truth. This wasn't the demon. This was the human. The human that spoke the truth.

She looked up at him as her fision faded black.

"I..I'm s..sorry." she whispered, before fading completely into the darkness.

----

"Kagome!" He screamed, the blood seeping between his fingers to fall upon the floor. A strange smell enveloped him. Someone was here.

He glared up at the intruder in his love's moment of death. "Do you truly love this girl?" A woman's voice asked. She was tall, with short blue hair just below her chin, and a black cloak around her figure.

"Yes." He said, determinedly, sqweezing the girl in his arms as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Take this. You will meet her again, in my time. if you do not stop her, this same scene will be replaid. You are her reincarnation's only hope. Save her." She said, tossing a roseary toward him.

"How?" He asked.

"You will see." She said, fading into nothingness.

-------------

So, what do ya think of the preview? Think you will like it? Kinda confusing, but the questions will be answered later!

This darkness is light. Only death is heavy. -me! 


	2. Spidery problems

I'm being threatened by death to finish this fic. I kid you not. My best friend is holding a knife to my throat until i type.

So, before I get my head cut off, i'll write you another chapter. Sorry bout the delay, i lost the floppy, and then forgot about the fic. I have this thing about not remembering things that aren't in my face all the time. So if you guys want updates, then you have to gripe at me to update. You'll find i've always been like that, except when i'm trying to make someone mad by writing the story.

Okay, here's your chapter.

Sorry, again, about the wait.

Kagome howled with laughter as the hanyou woke from his sleep.

"What's soo funny?" Inuyasha grumped characteristically. All of their little traveling group were giggling.

Kagome tossed him her mirror before bursting into a coughing fit resulting from her fit of giggles.

He looked into the mirror and found he was wearing makeup.

He looked like a Gaesha!

Growling, he rubbed the white powder off of his face.

"Damn it." He growled, the powder wouldnt come off.

"Try this." Kagome said, tossing him a vial of somehting smelling like alchohol. He rubbed it over his face and was relived to find that the white stuff came off.

When he was satisfied, he tossed the mirror angrily back to Kagome, who caught it, still coughing. Sango patted her hard on the back. "I'm fine." She assured them. Brushing away Inuyasha's hand as he tried to feel her temperature.

"Let's go." He said, stomping off.

He waited out of sight for them to catch up. Grumbling something about stupid humans.

"Inuyasha!" Came a panicked yell from their camp.

His eyes flashed and he raced back to the camp. Tetsuaiga was drawn as his eyes settled on the spider demon, kagome was in a white coccoon against the nearest tree. Miroku and Sango were trying to keep the demon away from their friend as Shippou and Kirara tried to free her.

"Die!" He yelled, attacking the demon, distracting it from his friends. "Help Kagome!" He yelled, seeing the Kitsune and the cat demon already trying to get through the nearly impenetrable coccoon around the teen.

He sliced the demon's head off. But it regrew another one. This one uglier than the last. He tried to cut open it's torso, but it only regenerated that as well. "Damnit! He's got a jewel shard! Hurry, we need Kagome!" He said, atacking again and again.

The demon attacked him, leaving a long, jagged gash down his chest where his haori came together.

"Inuyasha, get out of the way!" Miroku yelled, releasing the verocious tunnel from it's bindings.

He sucked the demon into his arm, then quickly closed off the tunnel.

He choked, kneeling. "Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, patting the monk's back.

He ckoked again then spit out a little pink shard. "Like coughing up a hairball." he said, grimacing.

Inuyasha turned to the cocoon that still had yet to be opened. "Inuyasha, if we can't get it open, she'll suffocate. If she hasn't already."

He motinoned for them to move. Then, baring his claws, he tore through the steel-hard coccoon.

Kagome fell limply out of the cocoon. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the groud. Her form was motionless, unbreathing.

"Kagome." He turned her over in his arms, kneeling. Her hands were limp, her lips a pale blueish purple. "Kagome, wake up. You promised you wouldn't leave me! You have to wake up! I...I love you.." He felt hot tears streaming down his face.

Then he remembered what had happened when they had found a girl in the river. She wasn't breathing and she had looked like this too.

He lay her flat, mimicing her movememts from before.

He breathed into her mouth, Her lips were icy against his own. Chilling him to the bone.

She didn't move.

He repeated the procedure, breathing air into her lungs. "Come on." he cursed, pounding on her chest. "Breathe!" Tears stained everyone's faces, as the moment stopped and silence prevailed.

Her gasping breath caught attention from the whole encampment as she caughed into life. Her body shook with the coughs as her lungs took in fresh air.

Tears streamed down her face as she clung to Inuyasha, Gasping air.

"Yay! Kagome's safe!" Shippou half shouted to Kirara, who had been holding each other as the scene played out.

"Hey. It's okay. You're safe. Remember, i'll always protect you." His words came through to her.

She nodded into his fur haori, her eyes closed tightly as she held on to him, covering herself with is blood.

Suddenly, he felt sharp electrocuting pain wrench through his body from the cut. It was then that he realized. The spider demon had poisoned him.

"Kagome. I have to go. I promise i'll be right back." He said, trying to get her to let go.

"No." she shook her head as her tears bathed his wound.

"Kagome." He sighed, sliding his hand up her spine to the base of her skull. Pressing gently there, he knocked her unconsious, her limp form sliding to fall into his lap. Her face marred with his own blood.

He handed her to Miroku. "Take care of her." He said, before jumping high into the air.

He caught the scent of a river nearby and lept into it. The cool water burning the fresh wound. He reached under the gash, feeling painfully along it to find the barb left by the spider demon. "Damn." He cused as he tore the barb out to fresh spurts of blood.

Breathing hard, he pinched the wound closed with is fingers closing off the flow of blood. Then he sat there, letting the water cleanse him of the blood.

When he rose, the wound was already healing as he lept into the air, searching for their camp.

There's your chapter! Happy!

Anyways.

Feh. -Inu 


	3. An old friend

Yup, i'm updating again. I've becomed obsessed. This is a shout out to all of my reviewers:

suppup17: Nope, the first chapter wasn't a dream. It was the prologue, It wasn't a mistake post. Glad you like the story, though. I hope to delete some of the confusion as the story progresses.

Taigo: You have your e-mail!

Reaka: Always the faithful reviewer.. I know. I don't even remember writing the first chap.

Yami-Yugi-Girl: The simplest acclamations as always.

Kimera diablos: Would you quit it with the knife already!

Nysoku, Sure!

Anynymous Miss: Sorry bout the wait.

Jessica: It's a secret

Touch inu and you die: I love the penname. It's hilarious! Too bad, though, cuz my favorite pasttime is poking inu. Ps: It's a secret!

Maite: Yup! I don't ether.

GriffinwarriorCleo: Hn. At least you're literal.:)

And to all of my faithful reviewers: A giant Inu Kookie to all of yous.

When he smelled camp below him, he was startled to find a stranger standing amidst the camp.

He landed between the man and Kagome. Growling in warning.

"What do you want, demon?" Inuyasha snarled.

"To pay homage." he man said, bowing deeply, his chin length hair sheilding his face.

"What do you mean, And who are you?" He demanded.

"My name...You can call me Hiroshi for now. I have brought these. I belive you are searching for them." He said, tossing a vial at him.

Inuyasha glanced down at the vial and was startled to see roughly half of the jewel shards Naraku had stolen.

"Where did you get these?" Inuyasha demanded, Clenching the vial in his clawed hand.

"From various demons. I have no use for them myself. I would have gone to your brother, but it seems a new jewel protector is here. So i brought it here." he said, noncommittedly. "What happened to the miko?"

"She...We were attacked. She is okay." Inuyasha heard Sango behind him say.

Kirara was at his side, meowling her approval of the stranger.

"Then why does she sleep?" Hiroshi asked, confused, worried. He fingered the rosary around his throat.

"She was in shock. I had to get her to calm down so I put her to sleep." Inuyasha said, walking over to kneel beside Kagome. A pair of clawed fingers were at the base of her throat. Her face and hands had been washed. Her clothes changed.

"She's got a fever." Hiroshi's voice came from in front of him.

"How in the hell can you tell! What are you doing here!" Inuyasha demanded, his temper raging violently in his worry.

"I'm from an ageless clan. And i'm the last of my people. When i was born, they prophesized that i was to protect the jewel protector. Her." He said, touching her brow with thin fingers.

"Don't touch her. I don't trust you." Inuyasha brushed his hand off of Kagome's forehead.

The man backed away, content to sit against the nearest tree and watch over the miko.

Inuyasha felt of Kagome's brow himself, then tocuhed his own. Motioning for Sango to come over, he felt of her forehead. Startled when hers was cooler than his and Kagome's, he sat back.

The world spun slowly, and a lightheadedness enveloped him.

He stared at the slight blood that seeped through the thin white undershirt. Kagome was wounded.

Pulling up the shirt, he revealed three long scratches.

Turning away, he searched for bandages. When he found them, he bound her taut stomach. Stopping the flow of blood.

He sat, staring down at her sleeping form until his vision faded to black.

He felt arms catch him. Unfamiliar hands turned him so that he lay next to Kagome. He could feel her warmth on his own skin as a blanket was drawn up to his shoulders.

Then there was nothing.

Hiroshi watched with a practiced eye as the hanyou wavered as he sat.

He could tell the hanyou had a fever. The reddish glow about his face was a clear inclination even if he hadn't sensed it.

He watched as the White haired hanyou bandaged Kagome. then as Inuyasha stared down at the miko's prone form, he started to fall.

Hiroshi caught the demon before he hit the ground. Surprising the monk and slayer by his speed.

He lay the hanyou beside Kagome, covering him with her blanket as well.

"Is he?" Miroku asked.

"He's been poisoned. It's not very serious, though. It seems he has been through this before. He got most of the poison out before it could kill him. He'll be out for a few hours at least, though." He said, standing.

"Long time no see Hiroshi. You look the same as ever." Miroku said, hugging the taller man.

"I told you, i'm ageless." Hiroshi said, grinning.

"Still got that old thing? I'm surprised you've kept it." Miroku said, pointing to the old, battered rosary.

"Let's just say i'm a sucker for old times." He said, grinning.

"Sango, this is my old friend, Hiroshi. I've known him since my father was alive. Every few years he pops back up again. It's already been three years? Time sure flies." Miroku said, grinning as Sango glanced at the demon.

"Hiroshi..." Her brow furrowed. Then she hugged him tightly. "Hey! Long time no see! I know him. He was one of my clan's allies. Even though he was a demon." She punched him in the arm playfully.

"I see you two have been travelling together for quite some time." Hiroshi said, grinning. it was about time.

I'm cutting it off here. I've got to get some sleep before i fall over.

I am me. -bagby.


	4. Treats

Here's your chapter, yall.

888888888888888888888888

"I see you two have been travelling together for quite some time." Hiroshi said, grinning. it was about time.

Fingering the rosary, he turned his gaze upon the hanyou and miko.

She was curled into his chest and his arm was wrapped protectively around her stomach. Even unconsious, they were drawn toward each other. "They love each other." The note of longing was in his voice. Sango and Miroku both caught it.

Shippou sat at the junction between the two sleeping forms. He was dozing.

Kilala watched over the three sleeping forms, her wide yellowish eyes wary.

She mewled and Sango grabbed Hirakotsu from the tree.

"Damnit. So soon?" Miroku cursed, loosening the bindings from his endless vortex.

"Put away your weapons. I'll take care of it." He said, flexing his hands as the nails extended into claws.

The demon crashed into the clearing and turned toward the sleeping couple. Kilala transformed, her large demon form flaming between the hair demon and the couple.

Hiroshi stared at the cat demon then turned toward the hair demon. He walked carelessly up to the demon, a slight smile on his face as his eyes bled red. "You dare try to fight me?" He huffed.

"Move, demon, i seek only the shards! My master wishes them returned!" The demon demanded.

"Oh, So you work for Naraku, then? Tell me, where is he hiding now? I would like to...speak...to him." Hiroshi said, curious.

"I wouldn't tell you, weakling!"

"So, you think me weak, do you?" Hiroshi transformed. He was godlike, larger than the demon before him, a dark glow eminated from him as his teeth lengthened into fangs and his nails lengthened further. "Hn. Die." He had only say the word.

the demon flailed miserably before collapsing, fading away into nothingness, leaving only the jewel behind.

"Always the show-off, Hiroshi. You never change." Sesshomaru's emotionless voice shocked the inu-gumi. Hiroshi returned to his previous form.

"You never minded, Sesshy." Hiroshi said, hugging the statue-like inu lord. "So, this is your newest companion, eh? She's cute."

Rin his behind Sesshomaru's leg.

"Hello. My name's Hiroshi. What's yours?" HIroshi asked, kneeling.

"Rin-chan. Do you know Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked, peeking out from behind him. She had seen the transformation.

"I've known him since he was a pup. Since he was littler than you, Rin-chan. Can i call you Rin? You can call me Hiroshi." He said, coaxing the girl out from behind Sesshomaru.

"Sure. What's that?" she asked, touching his cheek.

He brushed the scar. "It's something i got a long long time ago. A reminder from before i was this old."

"Oh. Did it hurt?" She asked, touching his cheek lightly as if it still hurt him.

"A whole lot. It doesn't hurt any more though." She relaxed at that and nodded in approval. "Are you hungry, Rin?" At her nod, he produced a small bar of something dark and sweet smelling.

"It's called chocolate. It's a treat from another country, you can have it if you want." She stared up at Sesshomaru, then at him. A worried frown on her face.

"Take it if you wish." Sesshomaru said, walking over to stare down at his brother.

Grinning, Rin held out her hand. "May i have it?" She asked, her eyes gleaming.

Hiroshi handed over the treat and stood, rubbing the girl's head.

Rin sniffed the bar carefully. Then she took a small bite.

A big smile lit up her face and she took a bigger bite.

She soon devoured the whole thing.

"Still giving treats to little ones, i see." Sesshoamru said, not looking up at him as he stood beside him.

Hiroshi was an inch taller than Sesshomaru. But his warm air made him seem more down to earth.

"As i recall it, you liked those treats well enough. I thought you detested humans?" At sesshomaru's silence, Hiroshi continued. "THey fascinate you. And you love the little one. LIke a father. You have adopted her in the absence of your own pups. It suits you, my friend. You're worried. About what?"

"She will turn thirteen soon. And that means something i don't want to think about." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Your brother's friends will assist you readily when that time comes. And until then, show her kindness, and take her through more villages. She's outgrowing the kimono quickly." Hiroshi stayed still. "What else is bothering you. You know i can find out anyways. You know how i am when i lose my patience."

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru sighed, leaning against the nearest tree.

"Ah. It makes since that you would worry about your only kin. Just take it easy, fluff, I know what i'm doing." Hiroshi said, grinning. He tossed a stone at the toad.

Jaken yelped and rubbed the knot on his head, grumbling something about stupid demons.

999999999999999999999999999999

Okay, yall, there's your chapter. I'm leaving now.

You can't kill me! I'm already dead! -me. 


	5. Chosen

On the lighter hand, I got my permit! Yayness! I've been waiting for a year and a half! And the only reason i got it now was cuz i told him i needed it by the 30th and it turns out that i didn't but i didn't tell him that just so i could get it now and not in the middle of the freakin' summer! So Yay! I got my permit!

All of you TN. and GA peoples better watch out, cuz i'm now on the roads! Beware the little blue car! (Actuallly it's a big honkin' blue-ish gray Buic.)

Anyways, enough of me...Here's your chapter!

Jaken yelped and rubbed the knot on his head, grumbling something about stupid demons.

Laughing, Hiroshi stood and paced back toward the middle of the encampment, toward the sleeping couple. He placed a palm on the miko's forehead, smiling when he felt only slight warmth. He parted the shades and entered her mind.

Sango and Miroku stared for a few moments at the eternal demon. Then, just as simply, turned back to building the fire for lunch.

He walked through the mist, keeping steady with the rhythm of her scattered thoughts until he reached her epicenter. The bright light that stood apart from the darkness. He stared up at the floating figure.

She was in starched white. Her hair was the deepest black, and it flowed about her like water. She was all but naked, but for a thin wraparound body covering. He caught the glint of the jewel in her hair. But that was nothing. The bright red crescent on her forehead told of her true past. Of her soul's past.

She was Kagome. And Kikyou. But she was also many others. Nameless characters and faces. But she was Kagome.

When he descended from the light, he found her consious form curled into a tight ball. He touched her arm and she moved. "Come on, Kagome. You are safe with him. He promised you he wouldn't abandon you. That he would always protect you. Belive in that and nothing else will matter." He told her as she looked up at him with eternal black eyes.

She nodded, slowly. And he was thrust into his own body, the force knocking him backward into a tree.

Shaking his head to clear his vision, he stood and walked slowly back to where the Hanyou and Miko lay together.

"She's powerful." Sesshomaru said, looking at Hiroshi.

"Aye. That she is." Hiroshi agreed and kneeled again over Kagome. The flawless face was marked now by a red crescent moon. He concealed it with his own power, masking her true identity from even her. She was in truth the chosen one.

"So, Is it her?" Miroku asked, standing over them.

"Aye." Hiroshi said, his voice taking on the serious tone he rarely used. "And it will be hard on them both." He sighed.

He turned to the Hanyou, feeling of his forehead. Nothing. No heat above normal.

"Fluffy, i would suggest you leave. It appears your brother does not like you as well as you do him." Hiroshi said, startling everyone in camp.

"Sesshomaru likes Inuyasha?" Sango wispered to Miroku.

"I don't know? I guess he does." Was Miroku's whispered reply.

"No. I belive i will stay here. We will have to work together soon as it is." Sesshoamru said, settling in the nearest tree.

"Can rin-chan stay with Hiroshi-sama?" Rin asked him from the ground.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru's reply came through the trees.

Rin jumped up and blew him a kiss, then hopped over to the eternal clansman.

"Jaken, come." Sesshomaru commanded the toad from in the tree.

"Yes, M'lord!" Jaken squaked and scrambled up the tree only to fall. He tried again and fell. Then he finally succeeded.

Kagome opened her eyes first, they weren't brown any more, though. They were completely black. Then she blinked and they returned to thier normal chocolate brown.

When she stirred, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her more tightly before opening his golden eyes to stare at her open ones.

He scrambled away, startled. His face turning three shades of red until his kback hit a tree and he stared at her from across the clearing.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, her voice small. Delicate.

He immediately regretted his actions and went back over to her. They ignored the inu-gumi as they stared in touched amusement.

"You're alright." He said, touching her cheek with a clawed thumb. "Your fever's gone. Do you feel alright?" His voice was tender, warm with caring.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me." She said, staring into his eyes. Then she noticed something behind him and her eyes widened in fear.

Inuyasha turned, growling as Sesshomaru's scent washed over the clearing.

"Hello, brother. You look happy." Sesshomaru's cold voice cut through Kagome like a knife.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled.

"I am not here to fight you, brother. I have only come because Rin wished to see your miko." Sesshomaru said, leaning against the nearest tree.

"So, Sesshomaru, how was the journey?" an unfamiliar voice asked him from behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned and snarled. Then he stopped. "He's got a lot of jewel shards." Kagome's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, stepping between Inuyasha and the unfamiliar demon.

"Only to give you what is yours, Lady Kagome." The man bowed low. "My name is Hiroshi, i am the last of my clan. I am the sworn protector of the guardian of the Shikon Jewel. I have brought a few shards with me, if you wish to have them, you only have to ask." He said, straitening.

"Umm. I guess." She said, unsure. "May i please have the shards so that i can purify them, Hiroshi-sama?" She asked, bowing.

"Lady, Do not bow to me. You are above that. But, yes. You may have them." He handed her the shards. A thick handful of them.

She closed her eyes and purified the jewels, the light glowed around her like the sun as the jewel shards came together to form a large portion of the jewel.

Inuyasha stared at her in confusion. "You've never done that before." He said, staring down at the little pink cracked stone in her hand.

"I don't know. What did i do?" She asked, confused. The inu-gumi facefaulted.

999999999999999999999999999999

That last scene reminds me of the "Oops" scene from inuyasha, the one where she ACCIDENTALLY pulls Tetsuaiga out and everyone freaks. That was great!

Anyways, i got to go, the cookies are ready! INU cOOKIES TO ALL THAT REVIEW. And you will be named! Mwa ha ha!

This is my bunny. His name is bagby and i call him Gorge! -me. (I've actually said this within the last week. My BF got me a purple bunny and everyone was asking what it's name was so i just blurted this out. I'm like that. Byeyas!) 


End file.
